Typically, work vehicles include a large number of under-hood components, such as the various components included within the air intake, air cleaning, fuel supply, electrical, cooling and exhaust systems of a work vehicle. As such, these components must be carefully designed to fit within the limited space of the vehicle's engine compartment.
In general the air filter of the vehicle's air cleaning system is one of the last components designed into the engine compartment. Thus, air filters are typically engine-mounted or body-mounted where space permits. Unfortunately, such positioning of the air filter often requires a complex piping scheme, with large amounts of plumbing, to route dirty intake air to the air filter and cleaned air from the filter to the engine.
Accordingly, it is desired to have an air filter arrangement for a work vehicle that reduces the total amount of plumbing required to route air from the intake location to the engine and/or that provides additional open space within the engine compartment for other under-hood components of the work vehicle.